Save Me From Myself
by kiarablack
Summary: Draco tombe de plus en plus bas...après la mort de son père... et n'arrive pas à s'en sortir tout seul... Harry viendra l'aider.... .
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Save Me From Myself

Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings

Pairing: HPDM

Rating: M plus pour la fin je dirais...je sais pas... .

Résumé: Draco tombe de plus en plus bas...après la mort de son père...et n'arrive pas à s'en sortir, tout seul...Harry viendra l'aider... .

Arvertissement: Ce couple c'est un couple de deux garçons, donc un couple d'homosexuel, si vous avez qqch contre faites demi-tour... .

Prologue

POV Draco

-Oh, c'est bon là. T'AS FINI? criais-je faisons presque trembler ce sompteux manoir, dans lequelle j'ai grandi. Le Manoir Malfoy.

Mon père me regarde de haut en bas et me dit d'une voix calme:

-Draco,tu es mon fils... . Je n'admets pas que tu me parle sur se ton.

-Oui et elle...c'est qui elle? C'est ta femme que je sache. Donc tu viens pas me faire chier, tu vas lui faire chier à elle. C'est elle la conne dans toute cette histoire!

Mes larmes menacent de couler, je le sens car mes yeux brûlent, je tremble... je n'en peut plus et je le fait bien savoir à mon père... . Mon père qui n'a rien avoir dans cette histoire... Mon père... . Je me laisse tomber par terre, dos contre le mur.

-Je n'en peux plus...père... . je n'en peux plus... .Tu n'est pas obliger d'y aller. Tu es un être-humain, tu es libre... de faire tes choix... . Mes larmes traversent mes joues pour aller mourir sur mes lèvres. Mon père se baisse tout de suite et me prends dans ses bras, je le repousse malgré moi. Il me regarde blessé, il me dit juste:

- Il faut que tu sois fort Draco... .

Il prends mon visage entre ses mains et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Promets-moi d'être fort Draco. Promet le moi... .

Je baisse les yeux et je murmure:

-Je...te le promets.

Il me fait un petit sourire et dit:

-Pardon!

Il se lève doucement et sort de ma chambre... . J'ai peur, je sais qu'il est parti, il est parti pour toujours... . Et ça me révolte car il m'a laissé tout seul... encore un fois... . Je le détéste. Et pourtant c'est moi qui l'a repoussé... encore une fois. Voldemort l'a découvert, graçe à Narcissa Malfoy, ce n'est même plus ma mère, elle lui a tout dit, elle a découvert que mon père était un espion pour l'ordre de phénix et à tout dit à Voldemort. Il va le tuer aujourd'hui, je le sais car il lui a dit. Et mon père se dirige droit vers sa mort, en place de fuire. Mais moi je sais pourquoi il y va, il en a marre de cette vie, tout comme moi. Il n'en peut plus. Il lui a même dit l'heure, qu'il allé le tuer, c'est bête, mais Voldemort savait qu'il allait venir. Et il lui a dit qu'il allait le tuer sans le faire souffrir, car c'était un de ses meilleurs mangemorts... , mais pourtant il l'a trompé, trompé pour l'ordre de phénix. On pouvait presque croire que Voldemort est... généreux? Mais moi je sais la vrai raison... Tom Jedusort est amoureux de mon père, vous trouverez peut-être ca drôle, mais moi je l'ai vu... à la façon qu'il le regarde, qu'il lui parle... .Mes pensées s'interrompre...car... .

Tout à coup la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et cette femme... cette femme qui est sensé être ma mère fait irruption dans ma chambre et me dit en imitant un petit bébé:

-Maintenant tu n'auras plus papa pour te sauver... .

Elle leve sa baguette vers moi. Je sais ce qui m'attends, alors je n'essaye même plus de me défendre, je reste assis contre le mur de ma chambre et attend qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle est venue faire. J'entends elle qui cri un:

-ENDOLORIS.

Ca fait mal, ca fait tellement mal. Et mon père qui n'est pas là... . Je cris de douleur malgré moi. Ca fait tellement mal, mais j'y suis habitué. C'est des Doloris, dérrière des Doloris. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas encore fait. Pourquoi elle n'a toujours pas dit c'est deux mots en levant sa baguette vers moi. Pourtant ils sont si simple à prononcer juste: Avada Kedavra.

Dix longues minutes après elle fini par partir, me laissant seul, maintenant je suis couché par terre. Mon corps me fait mal à tout les endroits, pourtant je suis encore capable de faire un geste de la main pour allumer ma radio et je me perds dans la chanson de Crisitina Aguilera, Hurt:

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face ( Je revois ton visage comme si c'était hier) You told me how proud you were but I walked away (Tu m'as dit à quel point tu étais fier mais j'étais déjà partie) If only I knew what I know today (Si seulement je savais ce que je sais aujourd'hui) Ooh, Ooh Oh, Oh I would hold you in my arms (Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras) I would take the pain away (Je ferais partir la douleur ) Thank you for all you've done (Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait) Forgive all your mistakes (Je pardonne toutes tes erreurs) There's nothing I wouldn't do (Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire) To hear your voice again.( Pour entendre encore le son de ta voix.) Sometimes I wanna call you (Parfois je t'appel) But I know you won't be there (Mais je sais que tu ne m'entends pas.)

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you (Oh je m'excuse tant de t'avoir condamné)

For everything I just couldn't do (Et de tout ce que je n'ai pas pû faire)

And I've hurt myself by hurting you (Je me suis fait du mal à moi-même en t'en faisant) Some days I feel broke inside (Il y a des jours je ressens une déchirure en moi) But I won't admit (Mais je ne l'admettrai jamais) Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss (Parfois j'aimerais me cacher parce que tu me manques) And it's so hard to say goodbye (Et c'est si dur de dire adieu ) When it comes to these rules. (Dans ce genre de circonstance.) Would you tell me I was wrong ? (Me diras-tu quand est-ce que j'avais tort ?) Would you help understand ? (M'aideras-tu à comprendre ?) Are you looking down upon me ? (M'as-tu méprisé ?) Are you proud of who I am ? ( Es-tu fier de qui je suis ?) There's nothing I wouldn't do (Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire) To have just one more chance ( Pour avoir seulement une autre chance) To look into your eyes (De revoir ton regard) And see you looking back. (Et le voir rencontrer le mien.)

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you.

If I had just one more day (Si seulement je pouvais te faire revenir un seul jour)

I would tell you how much that I've missed you (Je te dirai ô combien tu me manques)

Since you've been away( Depuis que tu es passé de l'autre côté)

Ooh, it's dangerous, it's so out of line( Oh c'est si irréel, si incongru)

To try and turn back time (De vouloir essayer de retourner dans le temps.)

I'm sorry for blaming you (Je m'excuse tant de t'avoir condamné)

For everything I just couldn't do( Et de tout ce que je n'ai pas pû faire)

And I've hurt myself by hurting you (Je me suis fait du mal à moi-même en t'en faisant)

Je voudrais dire ça à mon père...,mais... .

La grande horloge sonne douze coups... minuit. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je murmure dans le noir et dans le bruit de la tempête.

-Adieu... . Je t'aime Papa... .

Et je me trouve lâche, lâche de savoir... mais de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver mon père... .

Fin do prologue.

Alors là..j'éspère que ce petit prologue vous a fait plaisir... . je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi... hehe.Oui...je sais, j'ai une autre fic en route...mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.. . Mais vraiment écrivez moi une review, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il vaut la peine de continuer cette fic, qui m'est venue assez spontanèment, je dois dire... . Alors si vous plaaaaaaaiiiieeuuuhhhh laissez moi une review... pleeeeeaaaaseeeeeeeeuuhhh.. .

Je vous adore

Bissoux

Kiara'


	2. cette drogue est foudroyante

SAVE ME FROM MYSELF

Chapitre 1 : Cette drogue est foudroyante…

POV DRACO

Je lèche la petite feuille avec ma langue et je ferme, l'une contre l'autre. Voilà parfait. Je regarde Théo et lui il me regarde à moi et à Blaise comme si on étai dingues. Théo se lève furieux et prend le poignet de la porte du compartiment et cri :

-Vous êtes tout les deux l'un plus con que l'autre. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça. Je vais me mettre dans un autre compartiment.

-Ouais c'est ça casse-toi.

Lui dit Blaise en rigolant.

-Ouais ciao !!

Théo ouvre la porte et la ferme avec un grand claquement qui fait trembler tout le compartiment… enfin c'est mon impression. Blaise me regarde et me demande du feu. Je le lui passe et change de place pour m'asseoir à la place de Theo, c'est-à-dire : en face de Blaise et à côté de la fenêtre. Blaise l'allume et me passe le briquet. Je l'allume et je tire une grande bouffée. Waaaw… ça fait déjà de l'effet… le gars qui me l'a vendu avait raison, c'est vraiment de la bonne. Je regarde Blaise et on commence à rigoler, juste parce que j'ai fait tomber le briquet et je n'arrive plus à le rattraper, à cause des secouements qu'il y a dans le train… enfin là encore c'est mon impression… ou peut-être c'est moi qui rêve. Bref… je regarde Blaise et je lui souris lui il me dit :

-Arrête de me sourire de cette façon ça m'excite… hahahahaha…. .  
Je le regarde dans les yeux toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il voit que je le regarde intensément, il arrête de rigoler et me fixe incrédule. Je me lève doucement et tire encore une grande bouffée de ce joint. Je m'approche de lui et de sa peau mate qui me fait vibrer à ce moment. Je le prends par le cou et je pose mes lèvres doucement sur celle pleine et sombre mais légèrement rose de Blaise. Il soupire et me murmure :

-Mmmhh Draco, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

Là je réalise ce que je fais me lève et sors du compartiment. Je cherche les toilettes tout en me maudissant d'avoir embrassé mon meilleur ami… je n'aimerais pas le perdre… juste parce que je le désire. Une première année me bouscule, une fille assez jolie, brune. Elle est très petite comparé a mon mètre 80, je me considère assez grand quand même. N'empêche que mon hauteur ne l'impressionne pas… elle tousse et elle regarde ma main ou plutôt ce que j'ai dans la main… le joint… ca fait un incroyable fumée dans le train. Elle tousse de plus en plus, ces yeux son rouge et elle part en courant. Bizarre cette petite… . Je tire encore une bouffée d'air de ce truc. Ce truc me monte vraiment à la tête. J'ai envie de rigoler et je le fait aussi. J'écrase ce qui reste du joint contre le mur et le jette par terre… rien à foutre… . La porte d'un compartiment s'ouvre… je sens quelqu'un cogné contre moi et comme à ce moment là, le train à un fort secouement et je me retrouve aplati contre 'ce' quelqu'un. Je lève un peu la tête ….et euuhh… c'est…la cicatrice…bouuuuuuh… . Pourquâa mon dieu par tout les élèves qui se trimbale dans se train. Pourquoi j'ai du tomber sur lui ? Il me fixe du regard… tient il a plus ses lunettes…oooohh

Quels jolis yeux, je ne les avais jamais vu comme ça !

- Malfoy ? euuuh…est-ce que ca va.. ??

Je vois Potter rougir et me poser cette question idiote. Bien sure que ca va… et là je me rends compte que je viens de dire à Potter qu'il avait de beaux yeux. Au mon dieuuuu… allé Draco self-control lève toi, allé hop ! Je me lève et je m'excuse brièvement et je pars rejoindre Blaise dans notre compartiment.

POV HARRY

Je suis choqué de la vie… Malfoy c'est excusé… je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, si c'est le faite qu'il s'est excusé ou le faite qu'il, ai dit que j'avais de beaux yeux… . Au mon dieu… . Le mieux c'est que je n'en parle pas à Ron sinon il va croire que je suis tombé sur la tête et que je rêve de Malfoy.

-Harry !

-Rooooooooon !

Tient quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue.

-Hey vieux, qu'est-ce que tu fou par terre ?

Tient je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais encore par terre. Bon je vais me lever sinon j'ai l'air d'un con.

-C'était à cause de la secousse Ron, je suis tombé.

-Hey Harry sens ça… t'a fumé ces trucs moldus là, les cigarettes ou quoi ?

-Non Ron pourquoi ?

-Mais tu ne sens pas ?

-Ca ne sens pas aux cigarettes, ça sens à quelque chose d'autre.

-Ah oui et comment tu le sais ?

Parce que mon cousin a fumé des joints pendant toute les vacances d'été, car mon oncle et ma tante ont décidé d'aller fêter leur 21 ième anniversaire de mariage au Bahamas, et qu'ils m'ont laissé seuls avec ce bouffon et qu'il apportait tout ces potes et qu'ils se mettaient à fumer de ça comme des cons. Je pourrais bien donner cette explication à Ron mais je n'ai pas envie.

-Je le sais parce que je le sais c'est tout.

-Hum…hum… alors c'est quoi ce truc par terre, c'est toi qui l'a fumé ?

-Oooh Ron lâche moi un peu tu veux ? Ce n'était pas moi…et même si se serait moi, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

-Bordel, désolé d'être né vieux, mais t'avais pas besoin de me parler comme ça non plus.

-Ouais désolé.

Je rentre dans le compartiment, suivit de Ron. Hermione est assise sur la banquette entrain de lire un livre quelconque. Elle semble tellement être plongée dans ce truc qu'elle ne remarque même pas notre entrée.

Je m'assois et mets ma tête contre la vitre. Non mais attends celui qui était entrain de fumer cette connerie c'était Malfoy, non ? C'est lui qui était là…ooh j'en sais rien et je veux même pas savoir. Tout de même ses yeux lorsqu'il est tombé sur moi, brillait étrangement… Malfoy ne m'aurait jamais regardé comme ca si ca… grrrr… je m'en fou.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé en face du feu, de notre merveilleuse salle commune. Blaise me regarde mais me parle pas pour autant, depuis ce qui s'est passé dans le compartiment il ne me parle plus. On est tout les deux là dans la salle commune, comme deux cons entrains de se regarder. Alors je sors un truc bête du genre :

-Les discours de Dumbledore et la répartition du choixpeau était encore une fois cette année, longue et ennuyeuse.

-Oui comme d'habitude quoi.

-Oui.

-Ecoute… .

-Non écoute toi à moi, Blaise, t'as pas besoin de rester fâché du fait… .

-Que tu t'es enfui après m'avoir embrassé…comment je dois le prendre à ton avis ?

-Non mais écoute, tu es un ami et tu ne dépasseras jamais plus que ça… .

-Pourquoi Draco je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça Blaise… .

-Oh laisse moi tranquille… je vais monter me coucher noies toi dans ta drogue si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre.

-Ouais… .

Il monte et mes yeux s'attardent un peu sur ses fesses, mais je me tourne tout de suite vers le feu. J'admire la chevalière que j'ai au doigt, celle de la famille ou il y a marqué un grand 'M', je souris bêtement et je l'ouvre (Nda. : Oui celle là elle s'ouvre et oui… alors me regardé pas bizarrement lol, bon je crois que moi aussi je suis sous l'effet de la drogue là, je ne vais pas bien de tout lol…bon je me tais allé continuons…)

Et je regarde ce qu'il y a dedans… j'adore… . C'est la meilleure celle là. Cette drogue est foudroyante. Je sors une mini-cuillère de ma chaîne que je porte autour du cou et je plonge la petite cuillère, la tenant avec deux pouces, je la plonge dans la poudre blanche. Je la mets dans ma narine et avec un doigt je bouche l'autre. Je sniffe tout ce qui se trouve dans la petite cuillère et la remet à sa place. Je me ferme la petite clapette de ma bague. J'ai soudainement une envie de voler, je vais chercher mon balai dans la chambre, j'ouvre la fenêtre et je vole… .

POV Blaise

Je sors de derrière le mur ou je m'étais caché. Je suis triste. Je me sens mal, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Il a tellement changé depuis la mort de son père. Je me mets contre la fenêtre grande ouverte, je regarde la ciel et d'un coup de baguette magique j'allume ma petite stéréo que j'ai apporté de chez moi. J'écoute la chanson :

I've watched you change into a fly / Je t'ai observé te changer en mouche.

I looked away, you were on fire / J'ai détournais mon regard; tu étais en feu

I watched a change in you / J'ai observe un changement en toi

It's like you never had wings / C'est comme si j'amais tu n'avais eu d'ailes

Now you feel So Alive / Maintenant tu te sens Si vivant  
I've watched you changeI took you home / J'ai vu que tu changes Je t'ai ramenée chez toi

Set you on the glass I pulled off your wings / T'ai installée devant un verreJe t'ai arraché tes ailes Then I laughed I watched a change In you / Puis j'ai ri, J'ai observé un changement , En toi

It's like you never Had wings / C'est comme si j'amais tu n'avais eu d'ailes

Now you feel So alive / Maintenant tu te sens Si vivant

I've watched you change It's like you never Had wings / Je t'ai observé te changer C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais Eu d'ailes

I look at the cross Then I look away / Je regarde la croix Puis je regarde ailleurs

Give you the lungs to Blow me away / Donne-toi les poumons pour Me souffler

I've watched a change In you / J'ai observé un changement En toi

It's like you never Had wings / C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais Eu d'ailes

Now you feel So Alive / Maintenant tu te sens Si vivant

I've watched you change Now you feel Alive / Je t'ai observé te changer Maintenant tu te sens vivant

You Feel Alive I've watched you change / Tu te sens vivant Je t'ai observé te changer

It's like you never Had wings / C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais Eu d'ailes

Oh oui Draco tu as tellement changé. Et j'ai observé ton changement. Je sais qu'avec ça tu te sens plus vivant… .

Fin du premier chapitre

Chanson de Deftones Titre Change

Alors, oui je sais ce retard… problèmes, je promets que ca ne durera plus tellement longtemps pour avoir la suite. Bref… j'ai pensé mettre dans cette fic dans chanque chapitre une petite chanson comme ca qui donne bien avec le chapitre. Si vous aimez pas cette idée vous me le dîtes. Sinon moi je trouve ça plutôt cool. Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews sinon je vais continuer a en mettre si personne s'y oppose, apres je verais le plus de votes hihi et je verais si je continue ou pas alors… oui je sais aussi qu'il est petit le chapitre mais bon… désolé… . Je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois … allé grooos bisous et n'oubliez pas les revieeeeeeeeeewx.

Bisouxxx

Kiara'


	3. Chapter 3

SAVE ME FROM MYSELF

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau ami ?

Je me réveille. J'ai très soif , ma gorge est sèche. Je prend la bouteille d'eau qui traîne quelque part à côté de mon lit. Et puis je me souviens de regarder l'heure.

- MERDE !!!!!

Je suis en retard à mon cours de métamorphose d'une heure.

Je saute de mon lit et cours m'habiller. 'Merde McGonagal va me tuer.'

Je cours dans tout le château à fin de trouver la vieille salle de classe. Je débarque sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Tout le monde pose les yeux sur moi 'mince et moi qui voulait passer inaperçu'.

… vous êtes en retard.

-Je sais Professeur, je l'ai remarqué.

- Expliquez-moi les raisons de ce retard.

-Je me suis endormi, Professeur.

-Alors vous aurez le droit de sommeiller deux heures de plus a 8 heures pour votre retenue.

-Mais pourquoi Professeur… je me suis que endormi.

-Et cela suffit. A votre premier jour de classe… voyons… .

-Mais… .

-SUFFIT !! je ne veux plus en discuter… asseyez vous maintenant en silence. Votre intrusion à déjà trop dérangé la classe.

Je me rendis vers mon banc et m'assit. Je regardais Blaise et lui murmura un 'merci', il aurait pu me réveiller tout de même. Il baissa les yeux, pris un bout de parchemin et écrivit :

'j'ai essayé'

Quand la cloche sonna, on se dirigeaient tous vers la Grande salle.

-Comment tu as essayé ?

-Bah oui, je t'ai frappé et tout, mais tu avais l'air tellement profondément endormi, qu'à la fin j'ai fini par arrêter d'essayer de te réveiller.

-Ah merci vraiment d'avoir essayer Blaise ; le sermonai-je.

-Oh pas la peine de prendre cet air là Draco, ce n'est pas comme si tu aurais aidé, cette merde va finir par te tuer Draco est-ce que tu ne le vois pas ?

-Blaise je t'en prie, je suis juste venu en retard en cours.

-Oui ça commencera par les retards, puis par les absences, puis la mort. M'averti-t-il.

-Blaise lâche-moi tu veux , ce que tu dit est stupide.

Je me dirigeais dehors, vers le lac.

POV Hermione

-Ron ce que tu peux être idiot ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te regarde une fois dans ta vie qu'elle est amoureuse de toi !

-Ah non ?

-Argh… et puis tu m'agaces !

Je me levai et quittai la Grande Salle. Ces derniers temps, je ne pouvais plus être près d'Harry et de Ron. Harry était devenu un véritable Don Juan et Ron… et bah Ron essayait d'être un Don Juan. Tout deux étaient passionnément à la recherche de la Perle rare. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir, ils essayaient. Et cela me tapait sur les nerfs. Des fois cela me rendait aussi triste, avant de faire la rencontre de Ron et d'Harry, personne ne s'intéressait à moi. On aurait dit presque que j'ennuyais les gens. Cela me rendait triste que désormais, tout deux ne posait plus les yeux sur moi, ils se désintéressaient presque, depuis la disparition de Voldemort, je ne servais plus à rien. A croire que j'étais juste faite pour poser mon nez dans les livres. A croire que j'étais un centre d'information. Les gens ne s'intéressait que à moi, par ce que je savais, pas en moi en tant que fille. J'aimerais aussi que des garçons me regardent, oui bien-sûre il y a eu Krum, mais lui ne s'intéressait pas à moi comme il s'intéressait à ses biceps.

Je me dirigeai vers le lac, et je reconnu tout de suite la silhouette de Draco Malfoy, assis en regardant le ciel. Je voulu changer de direction, mais je voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait la tout seul, sans ses acolytes.

Je me rapprochais plus en plus de Malfoy, tellement près que je pus voir qu'il avait, les yeux fermés. Sa peau brillait sous les éclats de soleil. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regardais vraiment Malfoy, il était beau.

-Bonjour Granger !

Je sursautai, dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, et qu'il me regardait désormais avec des yeux rieurs, et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Alors Granger, cette vue te plait ?

Je rougis, et me sentis pour la première fois bête ?

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin. Je me réveillai un tant soi peu, et je regardai l'herbe par terre, pour ne plus avoir a le regarder, lui.

-Tu veux t'asseoir, ou tu va continuer à fixer ainsi les choses au tour de toi.

Je m'assied mécaniquement, c'était la première fois où je ne dit rien à Malfoy ou je restai là à fixer l'eau brillante sous les éclats de soleil du lac.

-Alors Granger, pourquoi tu es venu me rendre cette visite ?

-Le lac ne t'appartient pas que je sache Malfoy.

-Hahaha, du calme, du calme, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais tu sais bien, le lac est grand t'aurais pu aller n'importe où.

Le regardant incrédule, je me posait la question et je dus la poser à haute voix :

-Malfoy tu es … (je rougis)… gentil ?.

-Hahahah… et toi Granger tu as … comment dire …mmh…grossi durant ses vacances.

J'éclata de rire, malgré moi, au fond je savais qu'il ne le pensait pas méchamment.

-C'est vrai, dis-je en le regardant.

Il me sourit.

Nous restâmes là à contempler le lac quand tout à coup il se leva et dit :

-Bon Granger, ce n'est pas que tu sois mauvaise compagnie, mais que vont donc penser les gens s'ils voyaient un sang pure avec une sang de bourbe et puis j'ai une retenue bientôt.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Cette réflexion ne me gênât même pas, mais je lui souris, sourire qu'il me rendit et puis il partit.

J'entendis deux personnes coururent vers moi.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose ? s'exclama Ron.

-Qui ?

-Malfoy, pardi !!! dit Harry

-Ah Malfoy, me faire quelque chose ??

J'éclatait de rire me levait doucement et dit en partant :

-Malfoy. ? Non !

Fin du chapitre 2

Alors je suis heureuse, d'avoir pu écrire de nouveau un chapitre. Cela fesait longtemps. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié et que vous viendrez lire.

Bisous

Kiara'


End file.
